Frames arranged to provide a location so as to hold one or more sheets of material are known, a particular example being a menu holder for placing on the table of a restaurant or the counter of a take-out diner. Another example is a holder for promotional material that is placed on a counter frequented by potential customers.
A problem exists for a significant proportion of the population, in that when going out of their house they only need to be able to see relatively distant objects, however, on arriving at, say, a restaurant, they are then presented with a menu to read which for many people is impossible without reading glasses. In the case of a restaurant menu, the problem is frequently compounded as the menu may be printed in relatively small type on a colored background, and often the level of illumination provided by the restaurant lighting is low.